


跨栏背心

by NYJJohnny



Category: p姓男子 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYJJohnny/pseuds/NYJJohnny
Summary: 「跨栏背心」彭磊x庞宽文案：pwp、甜庞宽生贺文.20191220.
Relationships: 彭磊/庞宽





	跨栏背心

start.  
初中就认识的两人、人生三分之二的时间都在一起。  
如今的他们似乎更像是夫妻间的相濡以沫。  
朋友、伙伴、团员、也是……

没有一个词可以完全定义俩人的关系。

记得大学时期两人窝在筒子楼里一起写歌的日子。

一身红色运动服和一身蓝色运动服躺在木板床的床头上。  
白色帆布鞋和黑色帆布鞋鞋带散开交叉在床下。

不宽的床上是要盛下一个一米八几和一个一米七几。

彭磊搂紧庞宽的头、庞宽在彭磊胸口。  
灼热的鼻息互相呼进对方的亲密距离。

彭磊轻啄庞宽的额头、眯着近视的眼睛望着他。  
一点点靠近、啄上那醉人的唇。  
如呼吸一般顺畅、薄唇微张、彭磊探进舌头纠缠。  
庞宽搂紧彭磊的背、紧致得线条如翅膀般可以包裹住自己。

彭磊侧身、正面骑了上去。  
呼吸瞬间变成急促喘息、响彻这个隔音不好的筒子楼。  
庞宽柔顺短发上的洗发水味是彭磊帮他抹上去的、每次都会给庞宽挤得比自己多一些、是太喜欢这个味道了吧。

彭磊一手撑着自己的肩膀、一手拉起庞宽的跨栏背心。  
白皙柔软的触感、那身上肥皂留下的光滑、令彭磊流连。

细细点啄、真真品味。  
温热的津液包裹住小粉红、庞宽激灵得手指插入彭磊还没来得及剪的略长的发梢、和自己一样的味道。  
小腹的肚脐似乎被彭磊玩儿得不亦乐乎。  
如果下辈子这里可以连接我们的孩子该有多好。

彭磊细长的手指伸向庞宽的短裤。  
葱段儿般的手指由于练吉他长出了茧子、摩挲起来的摩擦力增大、庞宽手指插入彭磊的发根、轻呼着：

“彭磊……”

你只有在做爱的时候叫我的名字才是最动听的。  
彭磊没有加快手上的速度、他想再听听那动听的声音。  
如涓涓溪水、流进彭磊的心里。

只是、奈何自己的火热已经支撑不住、要破壳而出般的迫切。  
彭磊解开自己的短裤、拉拢庞宽一只胳膊、翻了个身。

彭磊浮在庞宽的背脊、白嫩如丝。  
一路留下希希密密的牙印、到那细腰、一把抬起、庞宽弓起身子。

后面的粉红一览无余。  
彭磊早已站立的火热等不及。  
只是、葱段儿般的手指做了最后的倔强、一根、两根、探入、被蜜穴包裹。

熟悉的没有异物感、彭磊挺进自己的火热。  
那是只有彭磊可以占有的秘密。

只有彭磊。  
庞宽的彭磊。

缓慢离送的节奏、交融在一起。  
就像拼图一样、这一块只能和那一块拼凑、和其它谁拼凑都会有违和感。

彭磊双手扶住庞宽的腰肢、木板床嘎吱嘎吱的似乎在为他们鼓掌还是在抱怨无人知晓。

窗户上一只麻雀转过身没有再去看、在另一只麻雀飞过来的时候跟着飞走了。

比燕双飞、交融你我。

时间仿佛停止、只剩下大口喘息和碰撞的声音。  
在最后一句句“彭磊“、一声声“庞宽”中到达云端。  
我留在你体内、你因我升腾。

彭磊泄力趴在庞宽的背上、嘴唇吸允肩胛骨。

明天又不能穿跨栏背心出去了。

……


End file.
